


The Face of Vulnerability

by heyselene



Series: Vulnerability [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Communication, Consent, Dean Winchester did cocaine, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, I really cannot explain that one, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, and they mention that they switch, but it was in the past, but they don't call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyselene/pseuds/heyselene
Summary: "Is there anything you want to try? In bed?" Cas asks bluntly.Dean glances at him with an incredulous look and lets out a huff of a laugh, "Damn Cas, warn a guy.""Did that need a warning? My apologies."Dean knows from this that Cas' question was a serious one, "No you're ok. I just— I'm not used to talking about stuff like that so openly," Dean explains.Cas considers that, "You should be having honest and open communication about sex Dean. That's what makes it good."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Vulnerability [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	The Face of Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> Hey guys! This is a direct follow up to "The Underarm Vulnerability", but you definitely don't need to read that first. They're just smutty shorts.
> 
> I will say that the tone of this is very Sub/Dom. Cas and Dean talk about what they're going to do before, do check-ins, and deal with some power dynamics. Dean is 100% in some sort of "subspace" and Cas experiences a few residual feelings that could be referenced as dom-drop. That being said, there is no actual discussion of the kink community.
> 
> I was mostly trying to deal with open communication between Dean and Cas, and give them both a fantastic orgasm— I hope you like it <3
> 
> (P.S. be gentle with me, this is just for fun, and I cannot take criticism I am fragile haha)

Like Dean had thought before, there was no way he was going to get what he really wanted unless he asked Cas for it directly.

Cas was too caring, too in love with Dean to ever hurt him, to ever try something unless Dean asked for it explicitly. Cas wouldn't even go for the ease-in model. Consent was very important to him, after all, angels had always valued this.

So Dean is, frankly, surprised when Castiel brings it up while they're in the Impala.

They're driving home from New Mexico where they had been on a trip— an honest to god vacation to see the mountains. The impala is all rumbly and Dean is playing something that sounds like a ballad low on the radio. Cas has been on his iPhone and has been chatting with Dean for a while, some about the news, their friends or something they saw on their trip.

Dean is content to tap to the beat of the song and listen to Cas speak about some body-positive activist that he follows on Instagram (whatever the hell that is) until he surprises him with,

"Is there anything you want to try? In bed?" Cas asks bluntly.

Dean glances at him with an incredulous look and lets out a huff of a laugh, "Damn Cas, warn a guy."

"Did that need a warning? My apologies."

Dean knows from this that Cas' question was a serious one, "No you're ok. I just— I'm not used to talking about stuff like that so openly," Dean explains.

Cas considers that, "You should be having honest and open communication about sex Dean. That's what makes it good."

Dean supposed Cas is right, and he wonders for a moment if it's normal that he's never had a mature conversation about his in-bed-preferences with another partner.

"Okay Cas, so shoot. You first I guess. Is there anything you wanna try?" Dean asks him, now feeling eager to hear what's been on Cas' mind.

Cas responds after a moment, "I think I am usually quite open to telling you what I want verbally. Like the kitchen sex? Or the first time I asked you to use tongue during prep? I am much more curious about you because you never say much about anything you would like, and I want you to be aware that you are allowed to."

Dean smiles at him, "I love you Cas, you know that?"

Cas gives him that sweet, gummy smile back, "I am aware, Dean. I feel the same."

Dean nods and gives them a moment of quiet cassette tape and rumbly Chevy engine.

"Nothing comes to mind though Cas?" Dean pushes again. Honestly, the idea of hearing the dirty shit in Cas' spank bank would make Dean's day. There's something about Cas dreaming about sex with Dean that makes a little zing go up Dean's spine.

Cas hums, "One thing does. But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I will admit that I was sort of asking to see if you had thought about it too."

Dean's practically lit with excitement now, "We'll now you've got to tell me."

Cas sighs, "You know I like it very much when you take control and push me a little harder— after I orgasm?"

Dean's mouth is salivating and he nods.

"I love when you do that— the feeling of it. And I think that you would love it too— perhaps more than I do."

Dean's sexy-brain short circuits and he frowns, "What? Why?"

"Understand me correctly Dean, I do not wish you to stop, and I never want to push you to do anything that will make you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. But I do know that you often seek— vulnerability— during sex. Even when you are administering the direction, you are accidentally open with yourself. I can see you trying to keep it in, stop yourself, but you really don't need to."

Dean keeps his eyes on the road. They are quiet in the wake of Castiel's observations.

Cas speaks up again after a moment, "Have I said too much?"

Dean decides to be brave, partly because he isn't a little bitch, and partly because he's too in love with Cas to do anything else.

"No, not at all. I'm just processing. New to me, remember?"

Cas looks pleased with that, maybe even a little proud that Dean has understood that it is ok to process. Ok to be gentle with himself.

"Ok yeah," Dean says finally, "that has crossed my mind. I think that kind of hazy place you go after sex seems really amazing, but I don't know if I can let the walls down enough to get myself there. I'm too— I dunno— wound up."

Cas nods, "I have noticed that. I was thinking, maybe, if we were to... sort of take some of those decisions away. Not completely, just make it so I'm calling the shots and you can't take control unless you really need to."

Dean thinks this sounds reasonable, "What would that entail?"

"Tying you up," Cas breathes out, watching Dean's face nervously for his reaction, "holding you down."

Dean can't help the way his cheeks flush, and he sucks the inside of his lip a little needily. His body responds to Cas' words without his permission.

Cas looks a little surprised, excited, and a lot pleased, "spanking you? Slapping you?" He pushes it a little further.

Dean is half-hard in his jeans now, his dick jumping up at these suggestions, and Dean presses his thighs together and squirms.

Cas of course, watches all of this like he can't fucking take his eyes off it, his mouth parted in excitement.

"Oh," he breathes, "you like that."

"Y-yeah," Dean chokes out, his cheeks pink.

Cas reaches out and runs a calming hand through Dean's short hair, his nails scritching at the softest spot near Dean's ear and making him relax.

"Good. We can talk more about it once we're home."

Dean nods.

"I wonder if Sam and Eileen are back from Vermont yet." Cas changes the subject, letting Dean know that their talk is done for now. Thank god (though Dean is also a bit disappointed).

—-

Dean expects them to just jump into it, maybe Cas will surprise him with some rope, or just shove him to his knees.

But Cas brings it up again mid-makeout when Dean has gotten distracted from Cas' lips in favor of nibbling his neck.

"Maybe we should try it, me taking the reins," Cas says, all rumbly against Dean's lips.

Dean pulls back to look at Cas, a little nervously.

Cas is instantly careful, "Dean, only if you want to. And only if we talk about it first. I will never hurt you."

Dean can't help but feel his chest warm at this, "I know, Cas, I know. I want that I'm just— it's new and it makes me a little uncertain."

Castiel nods like he understands and then says, "It's not all new, though. Remember a few weeks ago when I held you against the bed after we showered?"

Dean thinks about that and nods slowly.

"Or when you were blowing me at that rest stop and I held your head in place at the end?"

Dean could never forget that one. He had been in tears, head spinning from lack of air, choking around Cas' dick while Cas came down his throat and the only thing that Dean could think was how much he liked it. Dean swallows a little and nods to Cas again.

"Like that Dean. You've already been doing this some." Cas tells him.

That's actually very good to hear. Takes some pressure off. Dean can do this, and he knows he likes it.

"Okay, let's try it," Dean says, agreeing and snuggling a little closer to Cas.

"Where do you want to start?" Cas asks eagerly.

Dean's mind comes up blank, and he rubs the back of his neck, "I don't really know man."

Cas smiles at that, like he knew Dean would be uncertain.

"I want you to be able to stop us if you ever feel not right, ok? We'll start slow... maybe—"

"Cas, if I thought that you were going to make me uncomfortable and push me too far we wouldn't be in bed together in the first place," Dean informs him.

Cas looks very happy to hear this, kisses Dean once and says, "Nonetheless. We'll start small. How about..."

Cas' eyes catch the headboard and he wonders aloud, "Do you still have that old tie that you bought for the FBI get up somewhere around here?"

Dean nods, "It's in the middle drawer. I leave the new one in the Impala though."

Cas smiles, then gets up from the bed, naked and perfect.

Dean can't help but feel very, very lucky as he observes Castiel's strong back, thick thighs and pert ass. Cas is lucky that Jimmy was so fucking hot.

Cas comes back to the bed with Dean's old fed tie, and one of his own blue ties from where he had stripped it off earlier.

"I'm going to tie your hands. Do you want to be on your back, or on your knees?"

Dean's mouth is dry. On his back means looking Cas in the eye, but on his knees means he's even more open and vulnerable.

"Knees," Dean whispers.

"Is that ok?" Cas checks, but Dean is already breathing out an affirmation and shoving the blankets to the side so he can flip over and tuck his knees to his chest.

He's curled up, his ass on display, and he feels nervous, but he feels ok.

Cas chuckles and Dean looks back at him, where he is naked and holding the ties, eying Dean like he's some sort of offering. 

Cas hoists Dean by his hips so his chest is in the bed, watches him carefully to be sure this is ok, and then starts to tie Dean's hands to his ankles.

Dean is trembling a little bit, nervous and excited and Cas seems to understand, slowly massaging a hand on Dean's lower back.

"God you're perfect. Are you ok?" Cas asks.

Dean moves his arms a bit and finds that he can't move from the position easily. His arms and legs are essentially immobilized so he has to stay open to Cas like this. It's scary, but it's more sexy than it is scary.

"I'm good Cas," Dean tells him.

Cas hums and leans down to kiss Dean's freckled shoulders. His hands find Dean's hips and press slow circles there. He comes up behind him so their thighs are touching, and Dean can tell that Cas is more than a little hard.

"You like this too," Dean breathes. All other nerves aside, Dean really does love it when Cas feels good.

Cas laughs, "Yes Dean. It's intoxicating to see you give up some control like this."

Dean wonders why he didn't realize sooner, of course, Cas likes to have control— he spent so much time taking orders from God, and then taking orders from heaven, and then taking orders from mankind that of course. Having control over Dean, over someone he loves, feels more than a little exhilarating.

Dean realizes now that maybe he's been trying to take control too much. But Dean can't help it— Dean's always in control. He's Dean Winchester, the monster-hunting, world-saving big brother.

Dean is pulled from these thoughts by Castiel's mouth on his ass, sucking a hickey into the flesh. Dean's never had a hickey on his ass before, but he's definitely not complaining.

Cas' fingers make their way to Dean's asshole, and he brushes them over it in a way that makes Dean shiver a little. Cas's other hand finds Dean's dick between his legs, checking to make sure Dean is doing ok, but also just loosely fisting him to get Dean worked up.

Dean huffs out a moan and Cas takes that as an encouragement to put his tongue between his cheeks, slowly and carefully licking at Dean.

Cas has done this to Dean before, maybe twice? One time after he had finished fucking Dean and asked Dean, to quote Cas, to "Sit on my face, Dean."

The second time Dean is pretty sure they were both drunk. That doesn't mean it wasn't awesome.

Cas uses his hands to help hold Dean open Now Cas is using his fingers and tongue to work on Dean together. The spit makes the drag a little rougher than their lube does, but Dean finds that he kinda likes it. Plus, Cas' spit is warm and his little hums against Dean make him shiver.

Cas crooks his finger up, trying to find Dean's prostate but he misses it by a little. Dean presses back against him.

Cas esses another finger in, slowly spreading the two and wiggling them like he's playing around and Dean's dick isn't leaking and hanging awkwardly between his legs.

Cas seems to remember Dean's dick at the same time Dean does, because he pulls his fingers out, then uses both hands to take Dean's thighs and spread them.

Dean lets out a moan. The new position puts him face down on the bed, even further exposed so Cas can reach everything better. The manhandling shoots little tingles up his spine. He struggles at the ties a little to try and readjust but finds that he's completely at Cas' mercy, which is hot in itself.

Cas chuckles at him, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, and then dives back in to continue eating Dean's ass. One of his hands is now slick with lube and has wrapped around Dean's dick, running up and down slowly and deliciously, sounding slick to Dean even where his head is buried in the pillows.

Cas's other hand is easing three fingers in and out of his hole now, and Dean knows that Cas is itching to fuck him because Cas has stopped even approaching his prostate, he's just getting Dean loose enough to take his cock.

Dean thinks to himself that this sounds pretty good.

"Cas, baby, it's time to fuck me," Dean tells him.

Cas tsks, something he's never done before in bed, "If you can still order me around, then clearly it's not."

Then he pulls his hand from Dean's dick, spreads his fingers, and gives Dean's ass a smack.

The lube makes it sound harder than it is, and it doesn't sting at all, but it was still obviously a slap. That makes Dean freeze up a little, but his dick twitches in Cas' hand, and he can't help but whimper.

Dean wonders if Cas' face looks the way it sounds when he says in awe, "Do you like that? Are you ok?"

Dean is red in the cheeks and it's easier to make an affirmative noise and nod into the bed than it is to speak.

Castiel apparently thinks that's good enough, and pulls his hand back to smack Dean's ass again, this time with a little more heft, and it stings a little.

Dean moans into the sheets. For some reason, that feels almost as good as when Cas touches his dick. Dean is beyond ready to have Castiel in him, now, but Cas just keeps calmly jerking his dick and feeling around in his ass like they have all the time in the world.

Cas pauses to put some lube down where his fingers are in Dean. The slow drag quickly becomes a wet delicious slide that has Cas' fingers accidentally skidding over Dean's prostate, though Dean can tell Cas still not hitting it on purpose.

Dean realizes too late that, yeah, he's there. His mind isn't on straight. He feels like he's watching and feeling everything from somewhere outside of his body, and he can't even remember how he got there in the first place.

And damn. He feels good.

It's... deeper than the feeling that he gets normally, where it's just his goal to get there and get his partner there. Dean is helpless to the pleasure he's being given, he can only sit back and feel it and hope. And, to top it all off, somewhere in the back of his mind, he's well aware that Cas is loving this too. That helps calm any of Dean's residual nerves, knowing that Cas is pleased as well.

"Dean."

A voice and another sharp slap to his ass snap Dean back into the coherent world. He moans and hums out in question.

"I asked you a question. Answer me," Cas demands, pressing a kiss to Dean's lower back.

Dean whines into the sheets, he has no fucking idea what Cas asked, he was so deep in his head that he wouldn't have noticed if Sam came in and started doing cartwheels.

Cas gets up on his knees behind Dean again and drapes himself over Dean, their bodies pressed together hot in a way that startles Dean's brain. He gasps a little.

Castiel kisses at his neck gently, as if aware that Dean is slipping in such a good way.

"Can I fuck you?" Cas breathes, all gravelly into Dean's ear.

"Yeah," Dean says, getting his voice to work.

"Good."

Cas lifts up so he's on his knees behind Dean, holding his hip with one hand, and Dean imagines he is slicking his own dick up with the other.

Cas slowly slides his cock up the wet heat between Dean's spread asscheeks, not letting himself enter Dean quite yet. Dean tries to shift back to indicate that he needs Cas in him immediately, but Cas just smacks his ass, almost at his thigh, and says, "Quit that."

Dean stops, but pants.

Cas must decide that its enough because he adjusts their leverage slightly, then deftly lines himself up and begins a slow slide in.

Dean reminds himself not to move and lets out a happy moan instead.

Cas waits until he's all the way in, slow slide easy after the careful prep and the copious amounts of lube. It could help that this might be the most relaxed that Dean has ever been too. Cas still his hips once they're joined.

"You ok?" Cas asks gruffly.

"So good, Cas—- move," Dean stutters. He isn't sure whether he's hoping to get Cas moving, or hoping to get another smack across his ass, but he really doesn't care either way.

This time Cas just chuckles though, running his hands over Dean's flank lovingly, "So pretty Dean."

Dean moans.

Cas starts slow, pushing in and out and graciously angling his hips so his cock drags against Dean's prostate on each thrust.

Dean comes apart a little more. He's making little noises against the bed below, glad for something to bite into while Cas continues.

Dean knows that it won't take long, hell, just a few good strokes to his cock and he'd probably shoot off and sleep better than he has in months.

But Cas has other ideas. He gets one hand in Dean's short hair and anchors it there, yanking a little while he uses his other hand to smack across Dean's ass again.

The pain-pleasures all at once feeling has Dean closer than he thought possible.

"Cas," he breathes.

"Dean?" Cas questions, slowing a little.

"Close," Dean chokes out.

Cas' eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It's odd that Dean is already so close to the edge, and that Dean is fucked out enough that he isn't able to just slow himself down

Dean almost cries out when Cas pulls out of him, and he does when Cas pulls away so he's no longer a warm presence against Dean's back.

Dean's head swims like he's falling apart without Cas right there to help him.

"Shhh..." Cas coos and Dean wonders if he made a distressed noise.

Cas suddenly flips Dean over, rocking him so his back is flat against the bed, his wrists and ankles still tied tight so his legs are spread and his backside bared for Cas.

Cas is pressing in, face to face with Dean before Dean can even process their change in position.

Dean's ass is a little raw, and it burns against the sheets as Cas quickly starts to fuck Dean down. His pace has picked up, a little more urgent than before.

The new angle has Cas' dick ramming up against his prostate on each thrust and gives Cas enough room to put his fingers on Dean's nipples. Cas bends down and captures Dean's mouth in a wet kiss.

Dean kisses back desperately and helplessly tries to thrust up into Cas, squirming against the ties again and making helpless little noises into Cas' mouth.

When Cas pulls away, his eyes are bright with an idea, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something else?"

Dean is too far gone to really have any sort of power against what Cas is asking, but he trusts him, and quite honestly, he doesn't think Cas wants to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

So Dean just nods desperately and lets Cas do whatever the fuck he wants.

Cas pulls back, then swings his hand down and slaps Dean across the face with an echoing smack.

Dean's eyes fly wide and he arches his back to get Cas's hips closer.

Cas stares down at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Dean's face is tingling. It's like Cas had grabbed him and pulled him to the surface of whatever he's drowning in, just for a moment, long enough to help him walk that pain-pleasure line, and then send him vaulting back into that hazy nothingness.

Dean feels like he's high. Like he's 16 and smoking pot with some kids from high school. Like he's twenty-three and Sam's in school and he's just taken a line of coke off some girl's countertop to feel something. Except for this time, when Dean's pulled to the edge, he's happy to be there.

Cas watches as Dean is starting to fall apart, and like the all-knowing, perfect angel boyfriend that he is, he gets one hand on Dean's dick and jerks him quickly with old lube. He gets some purchase with his knees and starts to fuck Dean even harder, snapping his hips at the end to smack against Dean's sore ass— and Dean is right there, just about to—  
Cas pulls his hand back and smacks Dean in the face again, harder this time.

Dean comes so hard that he swears he's crying, and he's never going to live that down.

He can feel his orgasm ending, but Cas is still pumping into him, and he hasn't let up on Dean's cock either. It's getting to be too much and Dean is yanking on the restraints holding his arms back and letting out desperate noises.

Cas gets one palm onto the head of Dean's dick, pressing down, and the other on his balls and seriously— there is no way Dean is going to survive this.

Things sort of fade out after that. It's too much, too much, but a good kind. Dean floats and Cas eases up on him, leaving Dean sobbing and just trying to hang on to consciousness.

He thinks—maybe Cas is talking to him? He feels his arms and legs being stretched out from their awkward position, but he's still too on-top-of-the-world to care. Someone wipes at his stomach and between his thighs and Dean tries to open his eyes but fails and reaches out to try to grab Cas instead.

He feels himself pulled onto his stomach and onto a warm chest which defiantly helps the sting of his butt. He snuggles down and lets himself drift a little.

Fuck, that was good.

—  
A little while later, Dean jerks awake to the feeling of someone rubbing something into his asscheeks. What the fuck?

He peels his eyes open, and it's Cas. His angel has gotten out the bright green bottle of aloe vera that they keep next to the bed. He's gently rubbing onto Dean.

Dean smiles, sighs, and settles back into Cas' chest.

"Well hi there," Cas greets.

Dean hums and nuzzles his boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Cas asks, and he sounds a little nervous.

"Fucked out," Dean deadpans.

Cas is quiet for a while.

Dean is too tired to try and read the situation. He just lets Cas finish up with taking care of him before scooting off of Cas and stretching out beside him.

Cas turns on his side, and Dean can feel his eyes burning into the side of Dean's head.

"What," Dean murmurs.

"I am sorry, Dean," Cas whispers.

Dean's eyebrows pull together and he turns his head grumpily to look at Cas. What the hell?

Cas doesn't look too good.

Dean pushes himself up on his elbows and feels his head spin, but gets himself so he's facing Cas, "Cas what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I hurt you," Cas says in a tiny voice that Dean hasn't heard for a long time.

"What? No you didn't." Dean says, incredulous.

Cas huffs and rolls his eyes, "Dean, I smacked you in the face."

"But I liked it!" Dean says.

"I should have asked first," Cas chides himself again.

Cas has got him there. Yeah. Cas should have probably discussed it with Dean when Dean wasn't moments away from the hardest orgasm of his entire life— and if Cas was having sex with anyone else, Dean would probably give him shit about it. But it's Dean, who has been slapped around by too many supernatural entities to count.

It's Dean, who can barely ask for a kiss when he wants one. In all honesty, if Cas hadn't just done it, Dean probably would have never realized how hard he gets off when he gets slapped around.

"Cas, stop. It doesn't matter, I feel good," Dean reassures him.

"You're bruised. On your wrists. And you're going to be on your buttocks."

"That's my fault though," Dean argues.

"I'm the one who tied you up," Cas presses back.

"But I liked it!" Dean exclaims, "and I thought you did too."

Cas sucks in a deep breath, "Do not be confused, Dean, of course I liked it. I like everything with you. Too much."

"And you're allowed to, Cas! It was good for you, it was good for me, and that's all there is to it," Dean rattles out.

Cas nods slowly and can't meet his eyes with Dean's.

Dean frowns again, reaching out to pull himself into Cas' chest. Damn Cas for being all insecure in Dean's afterglow. Dean is supposed to be getting cuddled at the moment.

Cas doesn't fight Dean as he pushes his nose into his neck.

After a moment he whispers, "I just never want to hurt you. I never want to lose you. And I am afraid because of how much I liked that."

Dean nods against him and then admits, "Me too. I don't know if I would ever be able to give that up."

"You would do that again?" Cas asks.

"Hell yeah," Dean breathes out, "But this time, you've gotta put me over your knees when you spank me."

Cas lets out a surprised laugh and squeezes Dean closer in a hug.

Things are better than good.

—

"Panties," Dean blurts, and the turns cherry red.

"What," Cas deadpans, looking up at him.

They're sitting in the bunker's kitchen a few days later, Cas eating a bowl of fruitloops and drinking black coffee with two sugars. He's watching something called an Instagram live, and Dean is working on his fried egg and toast across from Cas at the table.

Dean struggles with his words for a moment, "that's— that's something I would want to try. Putting on, y'know, women's underwear."

Cas looks like a kid on Christmas, his eyes dark and full of wonder, "what color? What kind?"

Dean grins, and leans across to kiss Cas' forehead, "I fucking love you."

FIN.


End file.
